Kira Moon
by GarrSaku
Summary: Sequel 2 Vamprise, please read it 1st before u read this 1. Rated M 4 later chappies unless I have no ideas then its gonna be rated T. 'will love pick up 4 Kira and Kukai, more or less, wonder wats in store' Read Kira Moon! Sequel 2 Vamprise! Discontinued
1. Welcome Back!

**_Saku- Yayz New Moon Is Done (At least the first chappie...)!! How Do You Guys Feel!_**

**_Kukai- Bored..._**

**_Amu- Same._**

**_Kira&Ikuto- Whatever..._**

**_Kukai- Kira you're back!_**

**_Kira- I never left..._**

**_Kia- But you left in the story, no?_**

**_Kyra- Shes' right you know you did leave in the story._**

**_Kira- Geez, don't have to bring my moon down..._**

**_Saku- Anyways here the ages are,  
Kukai: 18 Amu: 17 Tadase: 17 Rima: 17 Nagihiko: 17 1/2 Yaya: 16 Kira: 17 Utau: 18 Ikuto: 20 Kia: 16 Kyra: 17_**

**_Saku- Oh and just to let you know Kyra is older then Kira by 6 mins... So there twins._**

**_Kyra and Kira- Twins?_**

**_Saku- Ferturnal..._**

**_Kukai- Now On With The Story!_**

**_Saku- Alright...... Story Time! But 1st Ikuto Kira, U Know The Drill And Kia Start The Story 4 Me!_**

**_Kia- Alright!_**

**_Ikuto- ...whatever..._**

**_Kira- don't care..._**

**_Ikuto- Saku does not own SC or us..._**

**_Kira- But she does own me, my charas, ect._**

**_Kia- Now on with the story!_**

* * *

**_Kukai's Prov._**

"Uh, Kira didn't come back last year she probably 4got." I sighned.

"Just do what I did, remember all the bad things about her and 4get about her. Like when she called me gay..." Tadase said trying to ease me. But no luck...

"Tadase, you're such an idiot, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend yet." Amu said slapping him.

"I agree, even I got a girlfriend before you." Ikuto said flicking Tadase on the head.

"Excatly!" Amu said giggling.

"Amu, Ikuto are you quys going out?" I asked comfused.

"Yea already 4 like 4 years already..." The both couresed.

Then I heard a ring.

"Oh, some one text me." Utau said comfused.

"Its from Kira! She's coming over to my house this afternoon, Look!" Utau exclaimed happy to see her little cousin again.

_Dear Utau- nee,_

_I'm finally coming srry 4 taking a year later.  
But there is good news.I s it alright if I come over?  
Invite your friends if you want I have enough tickets left over 4 it!  
Hope to see you and Ikuto- nee soon, I really missed you guys.  
Text as soon as u can!_

_Ur little rhinestone, Zuki-Kira_

"Come lets get home, to the limo!" Utau said shoving us in a limo and we all took a seat.

Utau got her cellphone and started to text. 'I can't believe Kira's finally coming! But what if she has someone she loves?'

I heard another ring.

Utau read the text out loud this time, _'Alrighty Utau- nee tell Ikuto- nee and you're self I'm gonna be there in 10 mins, ttyl!'_

"Utau, were here lets prepare the guest room 4 Kira." Everyone got out.

**_-5 mins later-_**

"Y R We Helping!" Yaya complained.

"This stuff is heavy!" Amu complained helping Ikuto move the bed to the side.

"Y move it to the side?" I asked comfused.

"Kira tends to move alot..." Utau said sweat dropping while bringing in two other beds.

"I Do Not!" I heard a voice say, I quickly turned and saw a blue hair girl wearing a purple mini skirt with a midnight blue tank top, wearing dark black shades?

"Kira!" Utau ran up to her and engulfed her into a big hug.

"Utau- nee its nice to see you to!" Kira hugged back.

"K-Kira?..." I asked but my words were washed away.

She turned around, I saw what she looked like now, she grew curves, hair was still waist size, her hair color was darker the same color as Ikuto's. Her Eyes were the same color as when she was little. And finally my eyes went over and saw that her um, _-cough-chest-cough-_ had grown from when she was little.

"Kukai? Kukai!" She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Kira, I wanted to go to the beach!" I heard a childish voice complain.

"Kia, no complaining were here 4 Kira..." Wait the voices are familiar.

"Kyra, Kia you could come out now..." Kira said annoyed releasing the hug.

* * *

**_Saku- So how do you guys like it! _**

**_Kira- Don't care. _**

**_Ikuto- Kira has the same hair color as me? _**

**_Utau- I text? _**

**_Amu- I don't talk much... And I'm dating a perv... _**

**_Kukai- I'm turning into a perv! _**

**_Kira- What! _**

**_Saku- Now time to awnser them! Kira, ur mean!  
Ikuto, yes yes she does.  
Utau, Yes now u text.  
Amu, hold on please.  
Kukai, If you thought that was pervy, even though it wasn't, Wait til the other chapters come!! Thats why its rated M... People please give me ideas 4 The story, perverted thing, romatic things I Don't Care!! _**

**_Saku- ByeBye! _**

**_Every1 else- ByeBye!! Please help us!_**


	2. Boringness and Kira's Prov

**_Saku- Srry 4 the late update, but I had school.... Gomenasai, Well I like cheesecake. Srry just thought u should know..._**

**_Kira- No1 wants to know, baka..._**

**_Ikuto- cheesecake?_**

**_Kukai- Why R we talking about cheesecake right now?_**

**_Kira- Cuz It Taste Good!!_**

**_Saku- Yayz!! I'm hungry now... Feed me, Amu._**

**_Amu- Heck No!_**

**_Saku- ...fine... Here is the story while I look 4 some cheesecake..._**

**_Ikuto- does not own us or SC._**

**_Kira- But she owns me, ect._**

**_Kia- Now On With The Story!!_**

* * *

**_Kukai's Prov._**

Kira went up to the door frame and leaned on it.

"Finally!" "Come now Kia." I heard voices say as Kia and Kyra came and stood next to Kira.

"Okay lets count now." Kyra said pointing at us, _'whats going on?'_

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 plus Kyra and me means, 10." Kia said looking at us happily. Kay now I'm really comfused.

"Got it Kira?" Kyra said getting out a clip bored?

"Yea, Yeah... Where did I put my bag?" Kira said looking around.

"...Couch..." They said said looking at there sister with the confused look Kira used to have during middle school.

"Oh," Kira sighned then ran down stares. "I'm back..." Kira said panting. Then she handed us a ticket 4 a concert?

"I'm singing at the Sento Stadium!" **_(Saku- Srry couldn't think of anything)_** She said hugging me!

"You Sing, Public Now!" Utau exclaimed while pulling her away from me and to a hug.

"Yea, its to night if you guys wanna come?" She said with puppy eyes.

"Yea well be there!" Everyone exclaimed except for me. Then I felt all eyes on me...

"Kukai- kun aren't you going?" Kira said with a confused look.

"Depends." I said looking at her looking her from head to toe. "On?" She persuded. "What I get for it." I smirked then Utau stopped me before I could say anything else.

"Yea, He'll go! When does it start!?" Utau said griping her younger cousin by the arm.

"At around 8:00, I believe. Let me ask my agent." Then I saw Kira getting her cell and called someone. "Hello Nikaidou- san, the concert starts at 8 right?" She asked, _'Wait Nikaidou!?'_

"Thanx! Byebye!" She said and gave her cell to Kyra.

"Starts at 8?" I asked Kira. And she nodded.

"I feel the room getting tense, Wait right now its 7." Amu said walking over to Ikuto.

"Well, then byebye." Kira said heading to the door with her sisters.

"What you're leaving, you just got here?" I said rushing to her. "No! I'm going to the stadium and going to pick out an outfit to wear!" Kira exclaimed,

But she tripped... And landed in my arms. "Kira, wow, you can see down your shirt from here." I commented.

"Gah, you perverted person!" Then she glared at Amu. "See what you got me doing here Amu! Gah, Kukai You're Still A Perv!" Kira said holding her head.

"I was just joking Kira..." I swear dropped, _'well I wasn't really joking.'_

Then her cell rang. Kyra handed Kira her cellphone and Kira opended her light blue cell and said, "hello?"

**_Kira's Prov._**

"Hello?" I asked in the cellphone, and I heard heavy breathing?

"Hello!" I panicked. Bad move, now everyone was looking at me with worriedly. Why Me!!

"Uhh, g2g!" I said and quickly hung up. Then another ring, I sweat dropped... I picked the cell up and answerd it,

"H-Hello?" I answered awkwardly. "Kira, you alright? Never mind, hurry here or you'll be late!" "Yes Nikaidou- san, I'll be there in a lets see, 5 mins?" I said trying to relax.

I sweat dropped, and talked to my sisters, "Kyra, Kia I'm gonna go now, Nikaidou- san is getting impatient, again.." I sighed.

"Is that so..." They sighed. "Well get going! You don't wanna lose you're singing career when you're a legend already, Hurry Up!" Kyra said pushing me.

"I-I'll have someone pick you guys up! Byebye." I exclaimed going out the door heading to the concert.

_'Yes I am a supposed 'legand' I could hit high and low notes, just watch me. But I really started this career to buy me some time, I used to be with Kukai but... what if he found someone else? I did just leave so suddenly. Guess I'm not dependable enough, tch! I Need 2 Better Myself!'_

"Kira-chan are you okay? I sense something bad you know negative, leading to you..." My Chara Yori asked worried. Yori is my guardian charecter, luckily I still had her, luna went back in my heart.

**_(Saku- This is Kira's Flashback)_**

_Luna: Kira, you became your would-be-self! But um, that means you don't need me no longer. *Luna starts fading a little*_

_Kira: Luna! Whats happening!_

_Luna: Its okay. I'm going back to your heart, if you ever need me again, I'll come, dont worry. Bye Kira- chan. *Luna goes into her egg then back to Kira's heart.*_

_Kira: L-Luna..._

**_(Saku- end of flashback)_**

"Kira- chan were here!" Yori said snapping me out of my daydreams.

"Right." I got in and changed into a outfit that was the exact same as Utau- nees outfit when she sang 4 Easter, just color purple.

"Kira, you're finally here, come on get ready 4 the concert!" Nikaidou said along with my older brother Kyan.

"Sorry I'm late, just got caught up in my own little world..." I signed.

"Come on, your on in 5 minutes." Kyan said as Nikaidou- san left. I just left looking at how many people were there, and it was a full house.

Then when I was scaning the audience I saw Kukai with the others in front row.

"Kira! You're on!" I heard Kyan and Nikaidou- san exclaimed.

I quickly got on stage and the curtins opened. _'Show time.'_

* * *

**_Saku- Its done!_**

**_Kira- I'm a singer now?_**

**_Kukai- Wtf?_**

**_Utau- Kira has a brother?_**

**_Kyan- Duh, Hey scince when was I here?_**

**_Amu- I'm going out with a pervert!_**

**_Ikuto- Kukai is becoming a pervert towards my cuz!?_**

**_Saku- Again with the answers!  
Kira, yes yes you are.  
Kukai,You're Mean!  
Utau, yes she does.  
Kyan, since now.  
Amu, Yes 4 the 2nd time!  
Ikuto, yes Kukai is.  
Well That's All! Please Review, No Flaming! If you ask any questions I'll make sure to answer them! -nya_**


	3. Kukai's Prov and Boringness

**_Saku- Hey guys! Oh, this chappie isn't the concert! The Next one is! This is just ,um, This is Kukai's Prov. as soon as Kira left. (The one from the last on I did, this story!) So Yayz!!_**

**_Kukai- wow... so when are me and Kira gonna make- out again?_**

**_Kira- ............_**

**_Amu- Thats messed up Kukai, Wait til Saku makes you do that._**

**_Saku- (.) or something else._**

**_Kira- Oh, Wait Wat Tha!! 0.o_**

**_Kukai- Yes!_**

**_Amu&Kira- Pervert!!_**

**_Ikuto- Wat about me and Amu!_**

**_Saku- Don't worry, I'll do one for you guys to... I'm still a fan of, OC/Kukai (Kira and Kukai), Amukai (Amu and Kukai), then comes Amuto (Amu and Ikuto)..._**

**_Kira&Amu -Pervert!!_**

**_Saku- Hey you're the ones going out with them!_**

**_Kira&Amu- Uhhh. 0.0 . I guess you're right.. But you made us, its you're story!_**

**_*Amu,Kira,&Saku start fighting on who's fault it is...*_**

**_Kukai- Anyways... Ikuto will now do the disclaimer._**

**_Ikuto- Saku does not own Shugo Chara, or Us._**

**_Kukai- But Saku Does own Kira, her Chara(s), Transformation(s), Ect._**

**_Ikuto&Kukai- Now on with the story!_**

* * *

**_Kukai's Prov._**

Kira left. Now everyone headed to their house, to change.

"Kukai, remember, we have to met up over there in 30 minutes." Daichi, said flying around my head.

"Ya, ya," I said going into my own house.

I bought this house last year, it was a two story house. Three bedrooms, 2 restrooms, 1 kitchen, 1 living room, 2 boucany at the top rooms, ect.

I walked to my room and started to change into a a green shirt, with long black sleeves, which blue jeans.

"Alright, Daichi. Lets get going! I Don't wanna be late, it is Kira's concerte." I said looking around for Daichi.

"Do you still like her Kukai?" I heard a voice ask from behind, Daichi.

"No, daichi..." Daichi gave me the _'are you serious look'_. "Daichi, I-I think I love her..." I said looking out the window. **_(Saku- KaWaIi; Kira- Sappy; Saku- ......)_**

--

"We're here!" Daichi said flying over to the other Chara.

"Then lets go!" Utau exclaimed, and when we headed out side a limo came out and opened the window.

"Are you guys, as what I hear, friends of Myuki Kira? Which is otherly now as Zuki Kira?" The guy said.

"Yea, we are why?" Utau asked carfully, "I was asked to pick you guys up."

"Kira- tan, right!?" Yaya asked hyper, and now shes clinging onto my arm...

"Yea. You guys better hurry, the concert starts at 8, its already 7:45." The limo driver said.

"Oh snap! Come on guys!" Utau said shuving us into the limo.

Utau slamed the door, "Step on it, driver! Well enough to get us there on time..." Utau exclaimed then voice died out.

"Right." The driver said driving fast. **_(Saku- like in, well I don't know what episode but, in manga 3...)_**

"Gah! Slow Down, You're Going To Kill Us!!" I yelled as we were still on our way, not slowing down.

"Yaya, can feel her hair flowing back!" I heard the little girl exclaimed clinging to my arm.

"Gah, So-so Fast!" I heard Amu exclaimed.

"Faster Faster!" Rima and Nagihiko chanted.

"I'm Gonna Die!" Tadase said rambling around for a seat belt.

And when I looked over to Ikuto and Utau, they were just sitting there like the driver was driving really slow...

Then all of a sudden, "Were Here!" Kyra, Kia, and the driver exclaimed. Then the limo came to a rough stop.

"Now I know how you felt when we went on 100- meter dash Amu..." I sighned.

"You bearly noticed..." She asked getting out of the limo like it was a death trap, which by the way, It Was!

The rest of us got off and entered the concert. "Woah, Its Packed!" I exclaimed.

"Yo, Kia, Kyra!" A voice said from the back stage.

"Kyan! Were's Kira?" The two sisters asked.

"Yep, and she's changing getting ready for the concert... Are these her friends?" A guy with long dark glowing purple, tied into a ponytail. Wearing a sort of Black cloak with black pants.

"Yep!" They coursed.

"Alright, you guys got top row, two rows away from the stage, seats, 128, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, 134, 135, 136. Got it?" He said serious.

"Ya ya, well see you soon, Kyan!" Kia said pulling us to are seats.

Amu:128 Ikuto:129 Utau:130 Rima:131 Nagihiko:132 Me:133 Yaya:134 Kia:135 Kyra:136

"Ladies and Gentleman, put your hands together for the singing sensation/legend, Myuki Kira!" I think I heard Nikaidou- sensei say? _'Nikaidou?'_

The lights out, the curtins opened, the lights came on now. And there ready to sing was, Kira.

Kira was wearing a dress similar to Utau's when she sang for Easter, just purple. _'I guess its, show time.'_ I thought.

_**(Saku- At the same time Kira thought 'Show Time')**_

**_Saku- Dones! Guys can ask me questions now!_**

**_Kira- What songs do I sing?_**

**_Kia- Am I really that hyper to shout all the time!!_**

**_Kukai- When are there gonna be moments for me and Kira!_**

**_Ikuto- Do you always have to get side tracked while writing storeys?_**

**_Amu- I'm sleepy.._**

**_Kyra- I sound kinda serious at times, don't I.._**

**_Saku- Answer questions time!  
Kira, Idk find out in the next chappie.  
Kia, Yes yes you are.  
Kukai, wait til later on.  
Ikuto, yes yes I do.  
Amu, to bad.  
Kyra, that's how its supposta be.  
Well thats it, if you want to ask me a question, I'll be sure to answer them! Oh and I'm changing the name instead of being called New Moon, Its Gonna Now Be Called, Blue Moon! New Moon is the name of a book, to comen so I picked Kira Moon instead!_**

**_Kukai- Such a long sentence... well that's all we have for today, Bye!!_**


	4. Concert!

**_Saku- Yayz, Its Done!!_**

**_Kira- There's just like lyrics in here!_**

**_Saku- That's cause its you singing!_**

**_Kira- Still._**

**_*Saku&Kira: Start fighting over random people.*_**

**_Kukai- Anyways, Ikuto?_**

**_Ikuto- Yea?_**

**_Kukai- Disclaimer._**

**_Ikuto- Right, Saku does not own us, Shugo Chara, or and Songs._**

**_Kukai- But she does own Kira, Kira's Transformation(s), Kira's Chara(s), ect._**

**_Saku- Now on---- Gah! *Kira tackles Saku.*_**

**_Kira- With the---Ahh! *Saku pulls Kira's hair.*_**

**_Kukai- The Story!!_**

* * *

**_Kira's Prov._**

'Show time.' I thought as I walked to the platform, to the microphone, all eyes on me, noise slowly dying down ready for me to sing, Even Kukai..

I opened my mouth ready to sing, the music began, And I sang. **_(Saku- Lyrics at the bottom, Britney Spears: Circus. Agh! *Gets kicked by Kira*)_**

_"There's only two types of people in the world The ones that entertain and the ones that observe Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl Don't like the backseat, gotta be first."_

I Sang as I danced around gracefully, no flaw. I could see my friends mouthes open, _'guessed there surprised I could dance..'_

_"I'm like a ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots) I'm like a firecracker I make it hot When I put on a show."_

I remember when I wrote this song, I was thinking of Kukai...

_"I fell the adrenaline moving through my veins, Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break, I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage, Better be ready, hope that you feel the same."_

Kukai.. I'm doing this for you, please watch.

_"All eyes on the center of the ring just like a circus, When I crack a whip everybody gon' trip just like a circus, Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do, Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus."_

Kukai, please tell me, you love me, once more, please.

_"There's only two types of guys out there, Ones that can hang with me and the scared, So baby, I hope that you came prepared, I run a tight ship so beware."_

Kukai, why are you in my head? You're always there, _why_?

_"I'm a like a ringleader, I call the shots, (Call the shots), I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot, When I put on a show."_

Really, I do call the shots.

_"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins, Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break, I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage, Better be ready, hope that you feel the same."_

Gah, I completely forgot, I need a singing partner! And Nikaidou- san is going to pick someone randomly from the concert to sing with me for now! And if there good, they'll be my partner!

_"All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus, When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus, Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do, Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus."_

..Stupid Nikaidou- san..

_"Let's go. Lemme see what you can do. I'm runnin' this (like like like like a circus)  
Yeah.  
Like a what? (like like like like a circus)"_

Note to self, Kill Nikaidou- san..

_"All the eyes on me in the center of the ring, Just like a circus, When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip, Just like a circus, Don't stand there watching me, follow me, Show me what you can do, Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, Just like a circus"_

Kukai! Please, Help me, singing is so boring without you here, right next to me, standing side-to-side!

_"All the eyes on me in the center of the ring, Just like a circus, When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip, Just like a circus, Don't stand there watching me, follow me, Show me what you can do, Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus."_

With that the song ended. Time for the next song. **_(Saku- More lyrics on the bottom, Jordan Pruitt: Miss Popularity; Short Version)_**

_"She's a walking casting call, A fashion runway doll, Her 4.0 comes naturally, She's good at everything, She's got a following, And an entourage of copy queens, No need to try out for the school play, You know she'll get the lead anyway."_

Heh, I wrote this song when I was in elementary, jealous of my cousin, Utau.

_"She's the girl that you love to hate, She's the heartstoppin' double take, Everyone knows that she's got it made, Working hard to be, Miss Popularity."_

Miss Popularity, is wat my friends at a dif school called her.

_"She wears the cutest clothes, She has the latest phone, And all the right accessories, Her skin's like porcelain, Her hair is perfect and, Sometimes she really gets to me."_

Stupid friends.

_"She's gorgeous and you know she knows it, She's a size zero and she loves to show it, She's every teacher's pet, There ain't no guy that she can't get, Her daddy ken is loaded, And her mommy drives a pink corvette."_

Yayz its almost done!

_"Oh... Working hard to be Oh, Miss Popularity!"_

I sang the last note as perfect as it can be.

"Alright Lady's and Gentlemen, were gonna wrap this up with are usual raffling to see if you get a chance to sing with the fabulous Myuki Kira!" Nikadou- san said into the microphone getting onstage.

"Kyan! Bring out the box so Kira- sama, can pick out a chair seat!" With that I moved back a step to make room for my brother.

Kyan, came onstage, getting a good cheer from the girl audience. And stood next to me. He was holding a box with a hole in the top, filled with pieces of paper.

"Alright, Kira- sama, pick a piece of paper, of the lucky person to sing with you!"

"Whatever, Nikaidou- san." I sighed, then stuck my hand into the box and picked up a small folded piece of paper, and handed it to Kyan.

"Alright, would seat number, 133 come onstage?" Kyan said as I was just in my own world.

**_Kukai's Prov._**

"Alright, would seat number, 133 come onstage?" I heard the boy known as Kyan called into the microphone.

"Kukai! Thats You!" Amu exclaimed to me.

"What!" I looked at my seat number, 133! _'Oh, shit.. I can't sing, much.. Guess, I better get this over with...'_I sighed, getting up and onto the stage.

Kira looked like she didn't even notice I was there!

"Alright, Kukai if you want Myuki- sama, could sing with you or you could sing to her, while she dances." Nikaidou- sensei said excitedly.

**_Nikaidou- san's Prov._**

"Nikaidou- san, who am I doing this with this time.." Kira said tugging my sleeve, I pointed to Kukai.

She turned around and looked and him, a blush crept on her face. 'Maybe this is a bad idea.." I sighed.

"Uhhh, Well, uh, Soma- san pick one and lets get this over with, we don't have all day!" Myuki- san said turning her back to him.

"Well Kira- chan, how about I pick I sing and you dance." Kukai said grabbing her by the waist.

Next thing I hear is, the audience saying, "Awwww! Kawaii!"

"Fine but for now, GetOffMe!!" Kira exclaimed with her face turning as red as a tomato..

"Fine.." I heard Kukai wimper.. 'That Kira..'

"Alright, Kira change into dancing clothes, Kukai wait here for her. Kira, Anytime Now!" I ordered to the pouting girl.

"Yea, yea. Brb then." With that she left.

When she came back she was wearing A black tank top with a zipper in the middle, black jeans with a white line going down the side, black shoes, a shiny black black. Her hair style was strait, messy at the bottom. **_(Saku- Picture at my channel..)_**

"Ready Soma- san?" I asked.

"Yea, I guess." He sighned going to the microphone, I got offstage looking at how the combination worked out.

**_(Saku- White Tie Affair: Take It Home)_**

_"Come on baby take it home people are starting to stare and they're turning off all of the lights we've been putting on a show all ni-i-i-ight."_

Kukai sang as the music started, wow, nice voice for a starter.

_"Boys will be boys."_ He sang as then on that note Kira started dancing gracefully.

_"take it home take it home cause i can't take anymore it's your touch it's your taste it's your dress on the floor take it home take it home cause I've been waiting all night for you and this is what I'm gonna do"_

I think Kira got either a new partner, or a new rival!

_"ice ice melt your heart baby girl the time you've got rush rush for that touch just one taste can't get enough,  
ice ice melt your heart baby girl the time you've got rush rush for that touch just one taste can't get enough."_

Probably, partner.

_"baby put your key in the door cause this party's getting way to loud and the neighbors can't take anymore and they're so for you let's give them an encore."_

Maybe rival, Gah, I need a raise for this...

_"boys will be boys."_

_"take it home take it home cause i can't take anymore it's your touch it's your taste it's your dress on the floor take it home take it home cause I've been waiting all night for you and this is what I'm gonna do"_

I'm gonna stop talking to myself now.

_"ice ice melt your heart baby girl the time you've got rush rush for that touch just one taste can't get enough ice ice melt your heart baby girl the time you've got rush rush for that touch just one taste can't get enough."_

_"get a room, and they say what to do, them anyway over there, anywhere doesn't matter cause your here"_

_"ice ice melt your heart baby girl the time you've got rush rush for that touch just one taste can't get enough ice ice melt your heart baby girl the time you've got rush rush for that touch just one taste can't get enough"_

_"take it home take it home cause i can't take anymore it's your touch it's your taste it's your dress on the floor take it home take it home cause I've been waiting all night for you and this is what I'm gonna do"_

_"ice ice melt your heart baby girl the time you've got rush rush for that touch just one taste can't get enough ice ice melt your heart baby girl the time you've got rush rush for that touch just one taste can't get enough"_

_"just one taste can't get enough take it home take it home cause i can't take anymore it's your touch it's your taste it's your dress on the floor take it home take it home cause I've been waiting all night for you and this is what I'm gonna do"_

That's It! Hes Got The Job, 4 Kira's Partner!!

_"just one taste can't get enough.."_

I got back onto the stage and ended the concert with, "Wow, you might end up famous whit that kind of talent!"

"Well ladies and gentlmen, thats all for today! See you next time." Kira bumped me out of the way to say that..

* * *

**_Saku- Did you like it! Did u, huh huh huh!?_**

**_Ikuto- there was mostly singing..._**

**_Kira- My Point Exactly!!_**

**_Kukai- I don't sing like that.._**

**_Amu- Boring._**

**_Kyra- Same._**

**_Kia- Tame! (Same!)_**

**_Saku- Answers!  
Ikuto, yes get over it.  
Kira, Don't Make Me Tackled You Again!  
Kukai, Well now you do.  
Amu, Kyra, Kia, To BAD!!_**

**_Saku- Well That's All 4 2day! ByeBye!_**


	5. New Partner ,and, Kawaii Moment

**_Saku- I Don't Have Time 4 This!_**

**_Kira- 4 wat?_**

**_Saku- Many Things! Anyways Ikuto Kira Disclaimer Please, Time Is Ticking!!_**

**_Ikuto- stop screaming, Saku does not own Shugo Chara, The Songs, of Us._**

**_Kira- But she own me, my Chara(s), my Transformation(s), ect._**

**_Kia- Yayz! Now On With The Stoy!!_**

* * *

**_Kukai's Prov._**

The concert ended, "Kukai You Sing Really Good!" Yaya said tackling me from my back.

"Ya ya, Hey where did Kira go?" I said looking around.

"Uhhhh... Idk, she loves to roam around alot after concert." Kyra sighed.

"Nikaidou- san!! I wanna go to the park, and you're making me do this!" I heard someone whine from back stage.

"Quiet!" I saw shadowy figures walking towards us.

"Why did you do that for!" Nikaidou- sensei yelled at Kyan.

"She Moved!" Kyan argued with Nikaidou.

"Great, I'm surrounded by idiots.. Amu- chan!" Kira said getting out of the Air! Tackling Amu to the ground.

"Hey, Kira." Amu said pushing Kira off.

"Oi, Kira, don't 4get." Kyan called after her.

"I was trying to." She sighned. "Why do I have to do this, why can't Nikaidou- san do it!" She whined.

"Fine, Nikaidou- san. Do it or you loose you're client." Kyan sighned.

"What! Fine.. Kukai," Nikaidou said with the two following heading towards me. 'Where is this leading?'

"Kukai, you have a tremendous voice, which could help are Kira here get more fans." Nikaidou said which Kira getting pissed of what he said.

"Hey, whats that supposta mean! I sing Beautifully! Am I not enough?" Kira said glaring at him.

"Yes, but, well, if you have a partner, you'll be bound to make it higher then legend!" Nikaidou explained to her.

"Partner?" I was able to stammer.

"Yes Kukai, Kyan and Nikaidou- san, think I need you as a partner." Kira said hugging me.

"Kya, Kukai, is mine!" Yaya exclaimed glaring at Kira. Kira just let go of me and looked at her.

4 some strange reason, she started to laugh at Yaya, "Um, miss Yuki- san. Don't glare, it looks like you have _gas_!" Kira said falling to the floor laughing.

"What!" Yaya exclaimed going crazy now, "Gah, 4get that, I challenge you! Yaya's Heart Unlock!"

"Charecter Transformaton: Dear Baby!" I heard Yaya chant.

"Yayz! Now you transform! I hear its super Kawaii!" She said looking towards Kira, who was looking at the ground.

"Amu- chan, somethings wrong, we only sense one guardian character presence from her." I hear Ran say to her owner, Amu.

"Its true, Kira, became her would-be-self 4 my sister, Luna, and went back to her heart." Yori said popping out of no where.

"What!" Everyone including me exclaimed.

"Gah, why did you bring that up!" Kira said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Kira! Calm Down!" Yori started to float around her, trying to cheer her up.

"K-Kira are you okay?" I stammered.

"I'm fine!" She exclaimed automatically. "E-excuse me, I'll be right back." she said running out.

I was going to go get her but then, Kyan, got in the way.

"Awnser, do you wanna be her partner? Yes or No?" I just turned and ran out and exclaimed, "Sure!"

When I reached outside someone jumped on my back. Yaya.

"Kukai! you left me!" She said getting out of her transfomation.

"Excuse me, Yaya, I have to go get Kira!" I said shacking her off.

"Kukai, do you like Kira?" How many times do I have to answer that question?

"No, Yaya," Yaya eyes glisened. "Yaya i'm not done yet, I don't like her, I love her."

Yaya just looked at me quirley. "Oh, ok, I'll meet you tomorrow then, bye." Yaya said gunning off.

Now I gotta find Kira! I ran to all the places I could think of then I remembered, _'The Park!'_

I ran quickley to the Park and saw a girl with blue hair curled up into a perfect _ball_?

"Kira?" I asked carefully, she looked up and saw me.

"Oh, hi Kukai." She said quickley whipping away her tears.

I sat down next to her.

"Kira, are you okay?" I asked looking into her blue eyes.

"No, I just got to emotional, gomenasai." She said getting back her cheerful spirt.

"Alright." I said pulling her to sit on my lap.

"Kukai? What are you doing?" She asked looking at me confused.

"This." I said as I kissed her gently on her lips. My tongue traced along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Surprisingly she allowed it.

We stayed exploring eachothers mouthes for awile til we needed air.

"Does this mean you still like me?" She asked looking at me.

"No, I love you." I said as I kissed her once more.

"Well lets get back to you're cousins house, there probably worried sick about you." I said as we both got up heading to her place.

* * *

**_Saku- So wat did you think?_**

**_Kukai- We were tongue- kissing, Sweet!_**

**_Kira- Pervert! Anyways I'm sleepy._**

**_Amu- The ending was Kawaii!!_**

**_Ikuto- They ain't the only couple you know!!_**

**_Yaya- I was rejected!_**

**_Kyan- So Kukai's Part of Kira's Band?_**

**_Kira- What, Scince when!_**

**_Saku- Again with Answers,  
Kukai, Yes you pervert.  
Kira, Yes he is a pervert and so am I.  
Amu, Yes that's wat I thought, and its when its moonlight.  
Ikuto, I know, hold on, hold on.  
Yaya, Yes, but Kukai loves Kira in here!  
Kyan, Yep! XD Kira, Scince the story said it._**

**_Saku- Well That's It, Bye Bye!!_**


	6. WTF?

**_Saku- So_So sleepy.. *Fallz asleep*_**

**_Kira- I got it. *Walks over to saku and,* Wake Up!!_**

**_Saku- Gah! *Falls on the floor*_**

**_Kukai- Ohh- Kayy..._**

**_Yaya- Kukai! *Tackles him*_**

**_Kukai- Oi, Yaya get off!_**

**_Yaya- Awww.._**

**_Kira- 0.o, okay. Ikuto where r u! *No awnser* Gah! Okay then I'm out! *leaves*_**

**_Kukai- Kira!_**

**_Saku- Well there goes my back up. Kukai! Yaya! Scince your here, do the disclaimer! Yaya first then Kukai!_**

**_Yaya- Yayz! Saku does not own us, Shugo Chara, Songs, ect.!_**

**_Kukai- But she does own Kira, her chara(s), transfomation(s), ect._**

**_Saku- Now on with the story!_**

* * *

**_Normal Prov._**

Kira and Kukai were on there way to Utau's house. **_(Saku- thats where Kira is staying 4 tha time being, remember?)_** When they were at the door Kukai gave Kira a peck on the lips.

Then when Kira turned to the door they both heard moaning.. "Huh, Kukai what was that." Kira said jumping into his arms.

Kukai took that as a signal and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Its fine, if you want I could go in with you." Kukai said pushing her more into him.

"Really?" Kira said turning towards him. "Yep."

"Yayz, then come onz!" She said tugging on Kukai arm.

"Fine, lets go." Kukai said now dragging his girlfriend to the door. "I'll get it, besides I have the key." Kira said now dragging Kukai.

Kira reached into her pockets and grabbed out a silver key with metallic, glittery, blue hearts on it. "Here we go." Kira said placing the key in the key hole and opening the door.

"Ahhhh, My Eyes They Burn!!" Kira said running to Kukai. Hiding behind him.

"What is?" Kukai said taking a look inside the door. "Gah! It burns!" Kukai said falling on the ground.

"Kira! I'm gonna get you!" A voice said from inside the house.

"P-please do that somewhere in private!" Kira exclaimed closing the door.

"Fine, come on Amu. I'll head to Utau's room so stay out of there. There you could come in now!" Ikuto said from within the house.

"I'm scared, Kukai you open the door this time." Kira said pushing Kukai towards the door.

"F-fine.." Kukai said shakingly opening the door. Nothing there any more.

"I'm never touching the couch ever again!" Kira said glaring at the couch, coming from behind Kukai.

"You think? Hey look over there its a peice of paper?" Kukai agreed then pointed to a peice of paper on the table.

"Oh, Oh I got it!" Kira said turning energetic. Running towards the paper and started to read aloud,

"_Dear Kira, _

_When you comeback you'll probably notice I'm not here, I got called onto tour 4 about 5 days, Ikuto and Amu are gonna be here to make sure you don't burn the house down. Make sure they don't do If ya want you could stay over at Kukai's or Kukai could stay over at my house. Kia and Kyra wanted to come with me, I said yes. So Don't Worry, well, my hand is starting to hurt, I'll text you to see how your doing. Jane!_"

"Wow that's alot of reading.." Kira giggled. "Well I'm tired. As Utau said if you want to stay over its fine. You could get Kyra's bed." Kira said yawning.

"Eh, lets go to my house. I don't wanna hear Ikuto and Amu mouning." I shrugged.

"But were already here, I'm tired, I'm staying here." Kira said drowsily.

"No, you're coming." I said pulling Kira with me out the door, leaving a note for Ikuto.

"Whaa, but i'm ta sleepy to walk!" Kira whinned. I just sighned and picked her up bridle- style.

"Gah, Kukai put me down." I ignored her and ran to my house. Once there, I let her down but she started to float.

"K-Kira?" I asked shaking her a little.

"Huh, Itai!" Kira said opening her eyes, falling on the ground.

"Kira, why were you floating?" I asked.

"Eh, nightmare.." She said sweat dropping. "It happens if a vampire has a nightmare, which seems to be happening to me to often.." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, Kay.. Come on, I'm sleepy to." I sighed once again and dragged her once again inside my house. "Whoa! Its Big!" She exclaimed, but quickley yawned after that.

"Tired?" I asked smirking for no reason. "Yea.." She said collapsing on the couch curling into a ball again.

I looked at her, til she was asleep I picked her up and moved her to the second floor, my room, gently put her on my bed and crawled atop of her. _'Dang it! My body reacting on its own again!'_

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, _'Shit..'_

"K-Kuk---!" I quickly ceased her talking by crashing my lips onto hers. I lifted my lips partly away from her and whispered, "..I need you.." She just had the facial expression: **0.o**

"Kukai, not now, wait a few years." She sighned, I ignored her. In a matter of seconds I tossed off her shirt.

"Kukai!" Kira exclaimed as she squirmed around. She tried to slap me but I grabbed her wrist and pulled them to the side of her head.

**(People, the following contains Lemon in the next chap!)**

* * *

**_Saku- S-ooo Srry! It took longer then expected._**

**_Kukai/Ikuto- Thaks Saku!_**

**_Kira/Amu: Perverts!_**

**_Saku- Ur welcome, anyways, gtgz, please R&R! Bye!_**

**_Every1: Bye!_**


End file.
